


Gentle or Rough?

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine telling Ford that you've never had a breast exam/don't know how to preform one, and he's appalled but also concerned, so he practically pushes you onto a bed, stating, "I have 12 PhDs, this is for your own health and well-being!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle or Rough?

You can see a little blush forming on him. So you comply, and everything is routine in the examination, until Ford comments, "He was rough on you..." referring to the slight bruises on your chest and nipples from the previous night with Stan. Ford just leans down and gently runs his hands, fondling your breast before planting a kiss on one of you nipples, teasing it with his tongue. "I would be gentler on someone like you..." he hums before taking it his hot slick mouth, gently sucking on, and rubbing his tongue across the sensitive area, while he lightly massages the other breast.

Ford gets into it, showering your chest, breasts, and neck with attention. He's just loving the noises you're making, and you withering below him, still, he's gentle as he continues to stimulate you. During your foggy, aroused state, you hear the door shut and the sound of others, signaling that they family was back from their outting. Your mind immediately focuses, "Ford stop, they're here." you tell him, looking up a bit to see him.

His eyes are closed, glasses skewed, still carefully licking you. "Don't care..." he murmurs, lost in the heat of the moment.

"Ford, sto-aahh" he hits a particularly sensitive area that stops you in your tracks. Between needy breathes you tell him that you two should stop. His mind clears up a bit, slowing down but still working you up. Just then you hear the creaking of the wood floors, and your eyes dart to the door, still cracked open slightly. From there you see the slight glare from a set of glasses, and a familiar figure until it moves away, minding its own business. You wince at the thought of Stanley catching you as you sit up, breaking free from Ford. He exists but not before promising that he'll finish what he started later on. You dress and go about your day as normally as possible. Feeling a tad awkward and tense around Stan, but he seems to be fine _-no not fine_ , _too FINE, too causal..._

Later that night Stan has you to himself, in his room, door locked, you're topless, arms tied behind you with his belt his coat is off, top button of his shirt undone, revealing his golden chain. He sits in between your legs, your knees on the bed, straddling him. "So...What did he say?" you're too nervous and stutter, "What. Did. He. Say?" he punctuates each word with a squeeze on your ass.

"He, he said you w-were rough!" you finally confess.

"Rough, ehh?" you nod and whine a bit, both excited and scared on what was to come next. He pulls you closer to him, resting his face in the middle of your chest, feeling his hot breathe against you, you shudder. He sighs, "Then what, was he gentle, like this?" he asks trailing his tongue across you nipple. Another shudder leaves you. "Tell me doll," he starts, cupping the other breast in his hand, "Do you like it rough?" a hard pinch and a quick nip is made, "Or gentle?" Stan closes his eyes, softly kisses the area he was just at, then moving to the other breast so it can receive some attention from his mouth.

You don't answer, you can't because he has you moaning and withering already. Stan releases his mouth and grins, holding you still in place by your hips. You let out some heated pants, wanting more. "Or do you like something in between?" he states more than asks, revealing a wolfish smile. Whatever he was going to do, you were expecting Stanley pines to absolutely destroy you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a dabble sent to trashbagswrites


End file.
